


Not perfect, just her.

by Elenarosenfau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenarosenfau/pseuds/Elenarosenfau





	Not perfect, just her.

Her lips were soft, her taste so sweet. She had a shy and slow way of kissing, while still being confident. And her hair, oh her perfect hair. She smelled like a spring morning, like tulips and rosewood. She softly touched my neck, my chin, my hair. We stopped, she gently pulled away and smiled. It was the sort of smile that would have sweeped erveryman of his feet, she slowly bit her lip while looking at me. Our lips met again. It was perfect.

But I didn´t want soft lips, a sweet taste, a shy kiss, the smell of spring mornings, of tulips, of rosewood. I didn´t want her innocent, but suggesting smile. The one I wanted never smiled, especially not in the middle of kissing. She laughed a lot, but smiling was something she refused to do. Her lips weren´t soft, but rough and chapped. You would sometimes get a bloody taste while kissing, because her dry lips would just break open. Even if that wasn´t the case, her taste was still anything but sweet. Most of the time she tasted like cigarettes or vodka, at least whenever we were kissing. Her kisses were never shy nor slow, they were hungry, rushed and aggressive. And her hair, oh her unperfectly perfect hair. She smelled like rainy summer nights you spend with your lover, although you know they won´t be here in the morning, like smoke and strawberries. Her touch was demanding, she´d run her fingers through my hair and wrap the other hand aound my throat. She never stopped and pulled away to look at me, until one day she did. That day was the first time a saw her smile. But it wasn´t the sort of smile that would have sweeped everman of his feed. It was crooked and sad. She turned around and walked of into the night. Without looking back, without our lips ever meeting again. She was anything but perfect, still I wanted her.

I stopped and pulled away. I didn´t smile. I turned around and walked of into the rising sun. Without looking back, because I didn´t want perfect, I wanted her.  
Not perfect, just her.


End file.
